El Pasado de Empoleon
by GlaceonSong25
Summary: Historia previa a los sucesos de "Ajena a Mi", un pequeño fragmento que muestra una diminuta parte del pasado del joven enamorado. ¿Habrá tenido que superar tantas tormentas desde siempre? ¡Descúbranlo!


**¡Hola a todos!**

* * *

 **A continuación, les he traído una historia, los sucesos previos a la historia de "Ajena a Mi", la cual también podrán leer entre mis historias. Esta vendría siendo algo así como la _precuela_ de aquella historia, pues llegué a creer que a los seguidores de esa historia se les haría un poco más emocionante conocer al menos una cuarta _parte_ de lo** **que vendría siendo la actual etapa de nuestro amiguito _Empoleon,_ antes de caer en el amor con su amiga Glaceon (Miles de Butterfree recorren mi linda pancita cada vez que digo algo parecido a eso n-n).**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, e** **s una de las pocas cosas que pude llegar a escribir mientras afrontaba mi profunda y casi interminable laguna mental *Buuu u.u'*. Perdónenme por la tarda** **nza, pues todavía no es un anunio igual de mi regreso :c.**

 **Antes de continuar, quiero resaltar también que esta historia va dedicada a un par de buenos amigos míos cuyas historias me han inspirado mucho a continuar en la página, ellos son _VVDSelmasong_ y mi amiga _M.J Hayden_. Espero y la disfruten, amigos n-n~*.**

* * *

 ** _El Pasado de Empoleon._**

* * *

—Puedo ver como Buneary me mira con mucha **compasión** dentro de sus ojos. Es muy notorio a leguas, esa compasión tan brillante como estrellas provoca que un hermoso brillo se forme dentro de sus pequeños ojos.

Con cuidado y regalando una sonrisa cogí el pequeño carameloraro de sus manos, procurando no lastimarla con mis gruesas aletas. Es un poco tonto pensar en los rasguños que puedo provocar con mis aletas siendo apenas un Prinplup, pero es algo a lo que le resto muy poca importancia. Procedo a despojar aquel carameloraro de su envoltura para luego dirigirlo hacia mi boca. Una enorme sonrisa se escapa de su rostro.

—Me alegra tanto de que te guste..

Apenas puedo dedicarle un guiño cuando siento un pequeño cambio en mi. He subido de nivel gracias a las propiedades de mi pequeño bocadillo. Luego puedo ver a Buneary riendo a causa de mi impresión, en realidad no sabía lo que era un carameloraro hasta ahora.

—Yo...Quería hacerte esto porque pensé que te sentías algo débil luego de escuchar tu conversación con tu entrenador...

No digo nada, en vez de eso solo dirijo mi mirada al suelo recordando el gran repertorio de exabruptos que mi querido entrenador —No diré nombre, es algo incómodo para mi por lo que prefiero mantenerlo en confidencia— me había dado hace un buen momento.

* * *

"¡ _Si sigues como vas no llegaremos nunca a donde queremos ir! ¡¿Por qué rayos no puedes ser como el Empoleon de Tammie o como el Samurott de Matt?! ¡Estoy apunto de a deshacerme de ti, Prinplup. Eres un inútil!_

 _—"Pero, Amo, ¡Yo no quiero separarme de usted, deme otra oportunidad, por favor, se lo ruego!— Suplico en mi dialecto a un tono considerablemente alto y frenético. El sólo me mira con desprecio y camina hacia el lado contrario del que se encontraba, dándome la espalda y parte de su indiferencia._

 _—Estoy decepcionado...Prinplup..._

 _—"Amo...Amo, por favor, no...¡no se vaya..."_

 _Pero al parecer...Ya fue mucho lo que hice y su nivel de decepción era elevado. Apenas me dio una última mirada para luego marcharse sin decir nada, abandonándome_ por completo.."

Por fin despierto y vuelvo a la realidad, Buneary se nota bastante preocupada, por lo que le dedico una ligera sonrisa, aunque llena de tristeza, confusión y odio.

—Ya no es más mi entrenador...

—Cuanto lo siento, Prinplup...

Sonrío un poco más para hacerla sentir mejor, pese a que era yo quien estaba destrozado en realidad, luego coloco mi aleta sobre su hombro con mucha delicadeza.

—Descuida, suele pasar...No vale la pena...

—Pero...¡Es un idiota! Abandonarte a ti de esa manera...Es un acto de maldad totalmente irremisible, Prinplup. Es algo que no debe hacerse nunca.

—Buneary, ya no importa.

Sus manos formaron pequeños puños y su rostro tenía cierto color rojo gracias al enojo que tenía evidentemente acumulado. Estoy algo sorprendido.

—A ti no te importará, o será algo que simplemente dices, pero a mi me llena de enojo saber lo que te hicieron. Es más, no puedo creer que haya sido también mi entrenador, es algo muy denigrante para mi también, ¿Sabes?

—Lo sé, pero es algo que no cambiará si sólo lo pedimos...

—Exacto...Es un idiota, Prinplup y si te ha echado a ti del equipo...Me iré yo también.

—No puedes hacer eso sólo porque yo ya no soy parte del equipo, Buneary.

—Sin ti no vale la pena continuar, Prinplup —Veo que sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse— ¿Quién me ayudará ahora en las batallas y me defenderá de los malos?¿Quien me apoyará de ahora en adelante e impedirá que el jefe me castigue cuando falle en alguna orden? y lo más importante...¿Quién será mi amigo y con quien pueda contar siempre que me sienta sola? A nadie del equipo le agrado, y todos al parecer me odian, dicen que sólo soy un Pokémon tierno y que nada más sirvo para rlos concursos.. Estoy sola sin ti, Prinplup, completamente sola...No quiero que me dejes, así tenga que amarrarnos nos quedaremos juntos siempre...¡No me importa si eso me cuesta la vida!.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir una detrás de otra. Odio con todas mis ganas ver llorar a una chica tan indefensa como ella, sobretodo cuando es mi culpa. Me siento un poco desgraciado, aunque se que la culpa no es del todo mía, pero es una incomodidad que no puedo evitar sentir.

Lentamente y con un suave agarre, tomo su cabeza entre mis manos y hago que me mire a los ojos.

—Escucha, Buneary, realmente a mi no me importa lo que haya pasado —Sonrío— Jamás fui feliz siendo entrenado, lo único que me hacia feliz...Era saber que tenía tu apoyo y compañía.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Continúo con mi diálogo tratando de no liberar las lágrimas que secretamente tenía acumuladas.

—No necesita de mí para poder hacer tu vida y defenderte, porque se que tú misma puedes hacerlo...Ya tienes la fuerza suficiente para ir por la vida sin mi. Todos te querrán si te integras un poco más al equipo, puede que vean que no eres sólo una Pokemon tierna e indefensa. Además, el entrenador siempre te quiso por esas cualidades...Quédate con ellos y cuídales en mi lugar, ¿Puedes hacerlo?...Por mi...

—Pero...¿Qué pasará contigo?¿Qué va a pasarte si estás sólo? ¡No quiero que nadie te haga daño, Prinplup, no quiero!

—Estaré bien, después de todo, estuve un buen tiempo entrenando, ¿Recuerdas? —Dejo escapar una risa tratando de suavizar el ambiente— Y no estaré sólo...Te llevaré a ti en mi corazón...Siempre, Buneary.

—Y-yo...No, Prinplup, no me abandones.

—Yo no te abandonaré nunca. Piensa en eso...Nuestros caminos volverán a cruzarse algún día, jamás lo olvides...

Su llanto se fue haciendo más fuerte hasta que mi fuerza va decayendo poco a poco. Finalmente la atrapo entre mis brazos fuertemente, sin lastimarla para abrazarla con todas mis ganas, liberando pequeñas lágrimas en secreto.

—¡Te quiero, Prinplup!...—Escucho que dice entrecortadamente.

—Yo también te quiero Buneary...

"Es difícil decirle adiós a mi gran compañera, y, en aspectos que jamás creí que llegaría a tener, mi primer pequeño amor...

Pero nos volveremos a encontrar..Algún día".

Fue entonces cuando me percaté de la compañía de la pequeña Eevee, oculta detrás a un árbol a varios metros de lejanía de mi, luego de que Buneary se marchara corriendo entre llantos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos ligeramente cristalinos también, mirándome fijamente y con cierto tipo de tristeza en sus ojos. Era la misma Eevee con la que el equipo había convivido tiempo atrás antes de ser "Desechada" también, la recuerdo perfectamente.

—Tú...

Pero no había terminado de acercarme cuando de la nada había salido corriendo. Fue algo raro, pero a su vez, fue a lo que menos le daría importancia. Tendría que aprender a vivir sin la compañía de mi pequeña amiga y protegida a la vez. Sería difícil pensarlo, pero lo lograré, lo sé...

 **—**

 **No se cómo rayos editar estas historias desde el movil, así que pido disculpas por la mala redacción y las fallas de resaltado en los diálogos, se me hace un poco difícil u.u**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto, mis amados amigos n.n** ~*!


End file.
